


golden hour

by dragonheals



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, lotta words not a lotta of stuff going on, moira feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonheals/pseuds/dragonheals
Summary: She was ink in clear water, filth where there should be none. She was corruption, evil given form, made to rend and destroy- and yet she was awfully gentle, holding Angela in her arms as the angel dozed.





	golden hour

Angela’s skin is terribly warm under Moira’s fingertips. Hot, almost- like she had a fever, or just came inside out of the sun. She glows from the inside, providing a soft everpresent light that gently illuminated the space around them. Moira was jealous of her, then- of her purity. Of her grace. Part of her wanted to dissect the angel, tear off each pretty wing, feel blood so holy burn her skin.

It’s thoughts like these that make Moira want to distance herself- she was ink in clear water, filth where there should be none. She was corruption, evil given form, made to rend and destroy- and yet she was awfully gentle, holding Angela in her arms as the angel dozed. Claws once stained with the blood of numerous foes card through golden locks, eyes once alight with the thrill of destruction now pensive and troubled. She’d always been soft for Angela. She’s sure that this will never change, she  _ knows _ this will never change. 

And what a gift to relish, having an angel, a being of holy light and holy fire, draped across her lap. Angela’s wings- all six of them- were splayed every which way, rising and falling with every deep breath, twitching in the throes of dreams that Moira had yet to witness. She loved Angela then, whether she liked it or not. She was utterly and hopelessly in love with feathers that sparked and burned, with eyes that were blue like the sky, with skin so hot it hurt to touch. 

Moira swallows, brushing a strand of hair away from Angela’s face.

“Mmh. . .” Her brows furrow, blue eyes fluttering open. Her wings shift, and the sound of lightly chiming bells fills the air. The sound used to make Moira sick. No longer. “Moira?”   
  
“Right where you left me, dear,” She tries her best to sound unimpressed. Nonchalant. But her voice is filled with softness and adoration and Moira wishes she hated it. “You fell asleep.” 

The angel hums, cozying herself further into Moira’s embrace. A content smile graces her lips, and she presses a lazy kiss to her demon’s throat. “Five more minutes.”  
  
And who was Moira to deny her?

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> dude i LOVE the idea of angel/demon au for moicy. it just fits so well,
> 
> moira has a lot of feelings and i love her


End file.
